Tarzan 1999 Aired on ABC (April 2000) Part 4
(Elsewhere, while the others are waiting for Louie and Elsa, Woog puts his face on a window while slurping his mouth with his tongue by looking at the many different kinds of foods with hunger in his eyes) * Woog: Hey, I'm getting hungry! * (Woog is later being pulled back to the dinosaurs. Rex is getting concerned about Louie and Elsa) * Rex: Oh, I hope they're alright! * (Then Rex grins to see another group of children playing basketball on the other side of the street. He is about to get emotional as he incidentally trips a person reading a newspaper with his foot) * Man: Hey, watch where you're going! * Dweeb: (looking up in the heavens) Hey, look! There they are! * (Rex and the dinosaurs see Louie and Elsa coming back and they've brought Cecilia along with them) * Rex: Oh! They have a little girl with them! * Louie: Everybody! I like you to meet my friend, Cecilia Nuthatch! * Rex: The name's Rex! Nice to meet you! * Cecilia: A pleasure, Rex! Very nice to meet you! * Dweeb: And I'm Dweeb! Hi! * Cecilia: A pleasure, Dweeb! Very nice to meet you! * Elsa: (laughing) She's so well brought-up! * Louie: (annoyed) Alright, break it up! Enough with the pleasantries! * Cecilia: (looking at the dinosaurs) These are all dinosaurs! * Woog: (laughing) I'm hungry! I mean, I'm Woog! (laughs again) * Cecilia: Cecilia Nuthatch! I'm very pleased to meet you, Woog! Have you been a dinosaur long? * Louie: Enough with this tea party chatter! * (Louie is about to jump off, but he has had his coat caught by Woog's horn and is being turned to Cecilia behind him) * Louie: Whoa, whoa, whoa, hey! What are you, some kind of a debut? What? * Cecilia: Why, yes! As a matter of fact, I am! * (Louie is starting to feel that he is in love with Cecilia while Rex behind him does some growling just to let him know that he has a crush on her) * Louie: Rex! Listen, I figured out a fashion you guys can stroll uptown and not cause a riot. C'mon! (laughs) * (On the other side where the parade is, a band leader blows his whistle just to let his band know that it's to time to start the parade. A band of trumpet players come by as the leader swings his baton up where the Woody Woodpecker balloon is and the parade begins. The same girl with the hat is amazed as she sees all the dinosaurs along with Louie and Cecilia in the castle behind them pretending to be robots as they continue to walk. The crowd including the children are also amazed. Rex on the other hand, twitches and sees the children being emotional to see him and the gang) * Child #1: Look what's coming down the street! * Child #2: Dinosaurs! Look! * Child #3: Lift me up higher, Dad! * Child #4: Dinosaurs, great! * Child #5: Are they gonna hurt us? * Child #6: Dinosaurs, great! * Child #7: Holy smokes! Are they ever big?! * Girl with hat: Dinosaurs! * Mother: No, Sasha! They're not real dinosaurs, they're robots! * Sasha: I wish I could see real dinosaurs! * (Rex later on sees more children wishing that he and his fellow dinosaurs are real as he grins) * Child #8: I wish I could see a real dinosaur! * Same Twin Girls from one of the Wish Radio Bubbles: I wish they were real! * Child #9: Dinosaurs! Look! Dinosaurs! * Child #10: Wouldn't it be great if they're real? * (Rex thinks of a better idea and starts to dance around in front of the crowd including the children by singing a song) * Rex: Cool! (laughs, sings) Roll back the rock to the dawn of time where the earth was smoking and the lava flowed! Roll back the rock to the dawn of time you can blow your cool just like a volcano! Snap your fingers and stomp your feet! Soaking up a little of the jungle beat! Roll back the rock to the dawn of time and sing this song with me! Roll back the rock! * Crowd: Roll back the rock! * Rex: Turn back the clock! * Crowd: Turn back the clock! * Rex: (singing) Roll back the rock to the dawn of time and sing this song with me! * (As Rex and the others keep on going, Cecilia is beginning to like being at the parade and starts to have some fun with Louie) * Cecilia: Whee! * Louie: (laughing) No! * Cecilia: Yahoo! * Rex: (singing) Roll back the rock perhaps you can see what the 21st century appeals to me! So much to learn and so much to do and a zillion wonderful facts to chew! Roll back the rock! * Crowd: Roll back the rock! * Rex: Turn back the clock! * Crowd: Turn back the clock! * Rex: (singing) Roll back the rock to the dawn of time and sing this song with me! * Louie: Well, Cecilia! What do you think of my friends, right? * Cecilia: I think they're swank! Best friend! Top hat! Right down to their tails! * Louie: (confused) Say, what? * Cecilia: And I like you, as well! * Louie: (annoyed) Hey, shut up with that! What are you, sappy? * (Rex dances on another float where a pretend volcano is on and as he looks into it, confetti and candy comes out of it and onto his head and then he begins to yell like a jungle man and jumps on the balloon of Spider-Man thus dancing on them. On the other side of the street, Dr. Bleeb is putting up the same posters of the Museum of Natural History featuring the dinosaurs. He even puts one on Woog's back as the Triceratops turns around to see it) * Rex: (singing) If you're thinking this guy's unreal! Just imagine how I must feel! Just imagine how I must feel! Human beings! Mmm! What a meal! Roll back the rock to the dawn of time and sing this song with me! * (Suddenly, Rex sees a balloon of an Apatosaurus and is surprised to see it and walks over towards it) * Rex: Hey, hey! What do you know? There's another fella just like me! Good to see somebody of a similar persuasion, you know what I mean? Put her there! * (Rex shakes claws with the Apatosaurus balloon but he squeezes it so tight, the air is coming out. Then Rex walks over to the next crowd in front of a movie theater which a movie called Jurassic Park is showing) * Rex: Roll back the rock! * Crowd: Roll back the rock! * Rex: Turn back the clock! * Crowd: Turn back the clock! * Rex: (singing) Roll back the rock to the dawn of time and sing this song with me! * (As the song starts to end, the deflated Apatosaurus balloon lays flat on the ground covering Rex and the dinosaurs with shocked looks on their faces. They come out of the balloon and look at the crowd again as Sasha walks over towards Rex to take a good look at him) * Rex: Hi! * Sasha: Look, mummy! These are real dinosaurs! * (The crowd gasps after hearing what Sasha said. But the children are even more amazed) * Sasha: They're real, they're real! * Child: They're not robots, they're alive! * Adult: Run! Real dinosaurs! * (The crowd shrieks with fear and they pick their children up just to run for their lives) * Louie: Cecilia, I think facts just took a turn for the worst! * Cecilia: Louie! * (Louie, along with Cecilia, are being pushed back by them before they can get to the dinosaurs) * Louie: Run! Split up! We'll meet you at the circus in Central Park! Now run! * Rex: (thinking of something while Louie's being pushed back) Central Park? (turning to the crowd) Hey, where is Central Park? * (The crowd shrieks once more as they see the dinosaurs again and leave, showing a poster of with Professor Screweyes on the wall. It says, "Professor Screweyes' Eccentric Circus") * Rex: (taking a look at the poster) "Professor Screweyes' Eccentric Circus"! Professor Screweyes?! That's the bad guy! * (The others are shocked as they notice the mad scientist from before) * Elsa: Gracious! * Rex: "Now appearing in CENTRAL PARK"! Louie, Cecilia! They're in danger! (grabs hold of Elsa, Dweeb and Woog with a concerned look on his face) We have to save them! * (All of a sudden, the police comes along just to get their attention) * Police Offer: (yelling in megaphone) You there! Don't move! You're under arrest! Put your claws up! * (The dinosaurs begin to shriek and they split apart just to get away from the cops. They split into four groups by going into many different roads. Rex goes by himself, Dweeb goes with the rangers, Woog and Elsa go with each other. Rex jumps over Dr. Bleeb, who is yet putting posters up for the Museum of Natural History about the dinosaurs) * Dr. Bleeb: (taking off her goggles off for a perfect spot for one of her posters) Ah, here we are! * (Dr. Bleeb puts one of her posters on Screweyes' poster) * Dr. Bleeb: Dinosaur Exhibit! The Museum of Natural History! You can't skimp on publicity. * (On another side of the city, Rex is yet running for his life from the cops and then he falls on a car, which drops a radio on the driver's seat. The car gets going and Rex looks at it, just to know why he is moving. He grins and uses it as a skateboard to go even faster away from the police. Woog and Dweeb come by and see Rex riding on the car) * Radio Announcer: Hi, this is the Larry King Show, we're back! We have a lady with us. Says she has seen a real dinosaur! Alright, to Midtown! May I ask? * Lady: Larry, I was taking a shower just now and I looked out my bathroom window and I saw a strange dinosaur. * (The two see a couple of motorbikes and they jump on them to do the same fact Rex is doing. Elsa is flying away, but as she turns around, she shrieks as she sees a helicopter chasing her) * Helicopter Pilot: Central Chopper 1, pursuing Mesozoic suspect. * (Down below on the streets, the two keep on motorcycling and turn the other path but suddenly, they come across a two-fashioned spot and they are apart from each other. Dweeb goes down a subway and Woog goes into a grocery store. He holds on as tight as he can until he bumps into a cart and keeps on going. Woog sees some food supplies and is thinking that he'll do better for hot dogs. He shrieks and bumps into a sample table serving hot dogs and he starts to munch on them while enjoying this. Back in the subway, Dweeb is feeling the bump as he goes down the stairs and goes into the train while other people are going on and sitting in it. A man reading the newspaper sees them and all is like, "however") * Dweeb: My name is Dweeb! Hey, nice to see you! Nice hat! Gosh! * (Back at the store, Woog gets as much as hot dogs as he continues his ride, pushes a burglar over who is threatening a cashier with his gun and go back out with the criminal shrieking and being thrown into the police station while the hot dogs are thrown into a hot dog cart as he has left. Back at the subway, Dweeb gets out of the train and onto the tracks while holding on. He shrieks and is being blown out of the sewer by the steam and back into the streets again. Woog comes from the alley and catches up with Dweeb while they're on the bike. They reach one another and are happy to see each other again but suddenly, they see Dr. Bleeb putting up another poster and shriek, just to know that they're about to run into her. They split up again and up to the top of the big building, the helicopters are searching for Elsa) * Helicopter Pilots: Chopper 1 to Chopper 2! Suspects no longer in sight! I lost 'em! How about taking a 10:30 for coffee and donuts! * (Elsa comes out of hiding and laughs with joy, just to be safe. She leaves the building, but hits a flag, which prompts her to fall and shriek again. Dweeb sees her and she bumps into him. Dweeb is covered by Elsa and are blindfolded while they're on traffic) * Dweeb: (muffled) I can't see! * (On the other side, Woog stops, only to let Sasha and her mother from the Thanksgiving Day parade cross the street. He waves at Sasha and then she leaves with her mother again. Back on the other side, the two are yet keeping their balances straight without falling off and Dweeb is yet covered by Elsa. Dweeb takes Elsa off his face and as they both see Woog, they shriek with panic once more until they bump into from behind them and have fallen on the ground. They get up and are shocked that they're surrounded by the cops. On the other side, Rex is yet using the same car as a skateboard while going through the cars and he goes up the Brooklyn Bridge to see where his friends are. Then he spots them and sees them surrounded by the police. Rex goes down the bridge and shouts out loud as the others hear his voice and happily see him coming for them as he rode through the officers. He swiftly picks them up and they run off again with the cops yet chasing them. The dinosaurs go as fast as they can and have went into an abandoned building for safety. But that building on which they go into is about to get torn down in a demolition site and as one of the dynamite experts push the TNT lever down, the building explodes, prompting the dinosaurs to go flying while shrieking and have landed into Central Park and are dragging themselves in the dirt and then bumping into some trees. Rex shakes the dirt off his face as a poster falls on his snout. He gets up as he and the others take a look at it) * Rex: (reading the poster) "Professor Screweyes' Eccentric Circus"! * (The dinosaurs are shocked as they see the circus and to make matters worse, Louie and Cecilia are going there)